


chosen

by Jydaria



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jydaria/pseuds/Jydaria
Summary: She was always the odd one out—at school in either world. And soulmate-less.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Life worked in mysterious ways. For one, the Azura series existed (and _ fanfiction)! _ And despite the existence of soulmates, a trope practically straight out of a fanfiction—she would know, she’s written plenty of Azura soulmate AU’s!—people still gave her odd looks when it came to her “extreme imagination.”

It didn’t help that, well, she  _ didn’t have one.  _ A soulmate, that is. 

Growing up, when sharing soulmate Names was another activity adding to the divide between her and her classmates, her mother comforted her, saying  _ ‘maybe her soulmate just wasn’t born yet.’ _ Then, elementary turned into a phase of  _ ‘maybe it’s just hard to find, mija.’ _ It wasn’t unheard of for Names to appear in the most random places, hidden under people’s  _ hair  _ or on people’s  _ tongues. _

But that wasn’t it either. 

Nor was it a name change. Name changes—for a multitude of reasons—manifested themselves by crossing out or adding parts of the Names, depending on the cause. 

She was just... _ empty. (And if kids at school said she was unwanted, she kept that to herself, burying it deeper and deeper.) _

Of course, it wasn’t the end of the world. People with Names—that is, everybody except her—still had agency in their relationship with their soulmate, just like any other. Romantic, platonic, antagonistic, absent...but they still had the choice.  _ (Some people even disputed the correlation between Names and soulmate compatibility, or whether they were something else entirely.) _

Her strong, sweet mother did her best to understand all her quirks and tried to be supportive throughout her occasional bouts of soulmate angst, but Luz sometimes doubted whether her mom gave herself time to heal first and foremost. 

Besides. There were still other great things to enjoy in life. She didn’t need a difficult to read Name to be uniquely different from literally everybody else. She was Luz, niche fandom geek and the only person her age she knew of—even after scouring the Internet!—with no Name. Compared to other people, her woes were nothing. So, she buried her nose deeper into her Azura books, fanfiction, and moved forward with life.

And then one day, life looked like she was moving in the wrong direction when she moved too far, too fast, and ended up in the Boiling Isles. 

There was real, honest to god  _ magic.  _ She could be like Witch Azura! There were demons (demons?), a witch that didn’t die after decapitation, a flying owl staff, pointed ears, and a variety of new physical features she’d never seen before...barring cosplay.  _ (She didn’t see a single visible Name on anybody.) _

In the midst of so many things to discover in such a strange world, she willingly (and unconsciously) forgot the world she came from for a while. 

* * *

_ “Look, kid, everyone wants to believe they're ‘chosen.’ But if we all waited around for a prophecy to make us special, hah, we'd die waiting. And that's why you need to choose yourself.” _

* * *

_ With the long sleeves and leggings, it would be hard to see other students’ Names. Unless you were Eda, who could see the power glyph even under the curtain of Amity’s hair. (But the latter was way more pressing.) _

* * *

_ It wasn’t until after they switched bodies back and the danger and adrenaline had passed until Luz wondered whether she would have been able to snoop for Eda’s Name. The thought passed just as quickly, as she knew that really wasn’t Eda’s style anyway.  _

* * *

_ “Hey, there’s more to life than shipping!” (And jossed was her soulmate AU.) _

* * *

_ She had learned more spells! Her own unique, human way. That had to mean there was a spell she could use for everything and  _ anything. _ (She idly wondered if witches were invested in soulmate location spells, but that paled in the face of being thrown into the  _ Detention Track.) __

* * *

_ Aaand it seemed...Amity’s parents weren’t...the best. Knowing she had limited control over her friendships...maybe she was really butting her nose in on business that wasn’t hers in a completely different world, but it still wasn’t something she’d stand for, let alone turn a blind eye to. _

* * *

It wasn’t until after Grom that she thought about the matter enough to ask her resident mentor, Eda. 

“Hey Eda, are soulmates different on the Boiling Isles or something?” Eda’s expression somewhere between repulsed, mildly horrified, and concerned was telling enough. 

“Kid,” Eda firmly laid both her hands on Luz’ shoulders, “if someone said tying your souls together will strengthen your magical ability or something, they’re wrong. Plus, if they die, you die, and there’s all sorts of other unpleasant details. Should I go on?” Even King and Hooty paused to watch the conversation unfold.

“Uhh, so that’s a yes. Here, I’ll show—,” she paused, considered what was available on her phone, then figured words would suffice. “Sooo back in the human world, everybody has a Name that appears somewhere on their body at some point, and that’s their soulmate. For a lot of people that’s romantic, but not always! Sometimes they’re just close friends. Aaand...yeah. I just noticed nobody here has really visible Names.” 

“Huh. Well, here, there’s this curse you can use to tie your souls together but that’s different. And I thought you humans couldn’t do magic.” Eda laughed, looking more relieved already. 

“Errr, I don’t think magic’s why.”

“Anywho kiddo,” Eda’s expression turned a tad more serious again, “what brought this on?” 

_ A silhouette of a person, ripping pink into pieces. Amity’s face, more torn than the Grom invite. _

“Are you worried about yours?” Eda continued when she didn’t answer. 

“Huh?” Luz answered intelligently. 

“During Grom, well.” Eda cast a look over her shoulder to King and Hooty for assistance, at which point they pointedly started Minding Their Own Business elsewhere. She sighed, “You were worried about your mom. So were you also worried about this soulmate of yours?” 

The concern was  _ touching.  _ “Well, I don’t actually  _ have _ one, and that’s somehow really uncommon for humans. Like, for kids, sometimes it takes a few years if someone’s not born yet, but I’m already old enough by now that I should have one. Plus, if there’s a language barrier, it’s just written in that language anyway, and I’ve already checked my head and tongue and I don’t think it’s in my ear or—” Aaand she was rambling. 

She cleared her throat. “I guess it’s because we can’t do magic that we humans find it really important. And hey, I’ve always been the odd one out. Heh, geddit?” Nobody laughed. 

“Luz.” Eda straightened, a hand on her hip. “I shouldn’t say they don’t matter...but they don’t matter.” Her other hand found its way to rest on Luz’s head. “It may be just as normal to you humans as Belos saying witches need to belong in Covens, bah! Even if you had someone’s name, who says the universe gets to tell you what to do?  _ Defy the universe.  _ Now how’s that for an adventure, kid? 

“Think of it like this, you’re a blank canvas. Choose for yourself—you’re already doing great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a little with this series bc it has so many possibilities (mostly driven by Eda’s schtick about “the chosen one” in Witches Before Wizards)


End file.
